


远看一切都很美丽

by aringarosa



Category: Red Velvet (K-pop Band)
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2020-06-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:13:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24638953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aringarosa/pseuds/aringarosa
Relationships: Bae Joohyun | Irene/Son Seungwan | Wendy
Kudos: 11





	远看一切都很美丽

1.

两节课的间隙，孙胜完接到裴珠泫打来的电话。她伸个懒腰，暂时离开电脑，走到阳台上。明晃晃的太阳把一切都照得白亮动人，能看见满头大汗跑进楼里的学生。眼下正是初夏。

“今晚有空？”

“抱歉……”

“明晚呢？或者这两天？”

孙胜完反手叉腰，思忖着如何回答。她退回到屋里，在椅子上坐下，无目的地移动几下鼠标。

“喂喂？还在吗？”

“在的，”孙胜完应声。“这段时间怕是都没有空闲了。”

那边沉入短暂的静默。随即，女人少有的不确定的声音响起。“意思是说我们该分——”

“——啊，不是那个意思，”孙胜完将视线从屏幕上的案例剥离下来，终于找到正确的频道，“我正在准备期末考试。这个月底才完全结束。”

“是这样。抱歉，毕业太久了，没意识到这个问题。”裴珠泫那确确实实满含歉意的语气传来，弄得孙胜完有些无措。

“不必抱歉……月底29号上午考完最后一门，那天晚上见面？”

“可以。”

答得干脆，以至于孙胜完怀疑对方一早便等待这句邀约。

“那么，就这样说定了。”

嘟——电话挂断。

2.

孙胜完和裴珠泫的第一次性事失败至极。原因单方面出在裴珠泫这边。无论孙胜完怎样爱抚，那里的湿润度就是不够——温暖倒还温暖，手指放在外面缓缓擦过时相当舒适。

对于孙胜完，说挫败啦、性能力不足啦倒也不至于，她又不是男性，全然没有这方面莫名其妙的自尊心之类。然而不可能一点疑惑没有。她头靠裴珠泫的大腿，弯曲的食指梳理着那里的柔软毛发，淡淡地问一句。

“怎么回事呢？”

探讨性质更重的疑问。孙胜完的的确确起了兴致，也许是作为医学生使然。

“不清楚，”裴珠泫也为她梳着黑色长发，“本以为可以的。”

“本以为？”

“呃，就是说，以前很少成功过。正式交往的男朋友或者女朋友分手了，也是因为这个原因。后来只是找上床的对象，用很多的润滑剂，倒也顺利过几次。”

孙胜完撑起胳膊，向上望着这个比她年长得多的女人。“这次为什么不提前说？——需要润滑什么的。”

“啊，那个……”裴珠泫将手从她的头顶移开，目光游移。

“虽说只用做爱就可以，不该问其他什么，但这不是‘其他什么’的范畴，没错？总不会是故意耍我？”

裴珠泫眼皮微阖，低头思索片刻；而后动了动双腿，让赤身裸体的孙胜完坐到一边。“不知具体要怎么说……总之见到你时觉得可以不用那个。想来只能这么解释。”

孙胜完仰面躺下，吹了声口哨。

“听上去不像是好话的好话。”

上面有阴影垂下。裴珠泫的气息再次靠近，两人嘴唇相接。

3.

孙胜完和同学嬉笑着上楼时，裴珠泫正坐在她宿舍门口矮墩墩的置物柜上，安静地翻着手机。——着实是不小的惊吓。

“怎么到这里来了！”孙胜完甚至没顾及身边的人，直直地说出口。

裴珠泫却避重就轻地回了一句，“就来了呀。”

诚然，大学的公寓楼谁都能进，孙胜完这种住单间的学生受到的约束更少。裴珠泫也知道她住在哪里——和孙胜完第一次所说的恰恰相反，她们不很像别的保有这种关系的情人，在每次见面做爱的间隙交换了足够多的信息。基础信息。例如姓甚名谁、家族来自何处、裴珠泫的公司和孙胜完的大学。

但那并不代表她们可以突然出现在对方的 **现实生活** 里，像裴珠泫这样。 ** _大约_** 是有某种不成文的约束在的。

“你姐姐？”高个的马尾女生及时发问。

“啊——”孙胜完收回黏在裴珠泫身上的眼神，“姐姐。老家来的。”

高个马尾充满活力地向裴珠泫问声好，接着提醒孙胜完别忘了明天的聚会，像初次放牧的小马驹一样蹦跳着离开了。

裴珠泫站起来，将手机滑进手袋。“看上去脸色不好。”

孙胜完走上前开门，摁下手边的电灯开关。“熬夜差不多一个月了，怎么也不会是活蹦乱跳的。而且本就不至于那样。”她把背包扔到沙发上，拉开冰箱门问正在屋里慢慢踱步的裴珠泫。“喝点什么？”

裴珠泫摆摆手。“你朋友看上去好得不得了。”

“她么，”孙胜完给自己拿一瓶啤酒，用吸附在冰箱门上的卡通图案开瓶器撬开瓶盖，“靠拉大提琴进入大学的。只要在乐团里好好拉琴，出勤啦考试啦那些东西一概不用考虑，甚至免试升入大学院也是可以的。”

“还有这种制度？不是医科大学吗？”裴珠泫不无惊愕地问。

“大概所有功能都需完备。医科大学的艺术人才更少不是吗？通过这种手段来维持这样的功能。终究不会进入医院，所以同我们这些看书考试的学生不构成竞争的关系。大学基本还是公平的。”

裴珠泫心悦诚服。

孙胜完靠在沙发上，腰下硌着方才甩上来的背包。裴珠泫在不大的单人公寓里转来转去。孙胜完一口一口咽下啤酒，眼珠跟随她的背影不住移动，同时试图集中精力理解裴珠泫突然出现在这里的缘故。

在那之前，要把脑袋里各种病变的组织器官挤出去。

最后，在她喝完啤酒、什么也没有思考出来的空当，裴珠泫已然钻进浴室。那里哗哗传来水声。不久，水声终止。女人在里面唤她进去。

4.

她们第二次在酒店房间碰面前，孙胜完在24小时便利店里仔细挑选了一款温和的润滑剂。

本来不会有第二次的，不论是作为她还是作为裴珠泫。只做承受的那一方当然没有问题，但是裴珠泫似乎并不只寻求这个，孙胜完能从她几次三番温情的进入里感受到。于是失败过后，她们没再联系。

一个月后，孙胜完收到一封邮件。 _“想再见一次，不知是否方便。”_ 邮件里这样写道。 _“还是觉得和你是可以的，直觉这点有把握。时间地点由你来定。”_ 之后附有手机号码和姓名。孙胜完皱着眉头慢慢把几行字看完，率先思考的是对方何故拥有自己的邮箱。

想了半晌没有结果，要知道答案只有去问裴珠泫。上次的记忆被唤起后，孙胜完自身竟颇有些跃跃欲试——到底可不可以呢？

答案是Yes。裴珠泫湿得彻彻底底，要孙胜完来说简直是一塌糊涂。润滑剂半点没有派上用场，被遗落在酒店的脚凳底下。

“为什么？”孙胜完把邮箱问题和性欲问题一同抛给裴珠泫。

“为什么？”裴珠泫重复一遍问题，咬清每个字的发音。

孙胜完仔细地盯着她的脸。保养得当、任谁看都是极为动人的一张脸。现下卸了妆，敛眉思考时能看清眼角细小的皱纹。只有一两条，若不是这么近并不能望见。孙胜完看着皱纹聚拢又消散，忽然想起自己连裴珠泫多大了还没来得及问。

“依然理不清思绪，”裴珠泫谓叹一声，应是在回答后一个问题。她捏住孙胜完的下巴，大拇指不无怜爱地擦过大学生年轻的下唇。“不如再做一次吧。”

5.

“在做什么？”

裴珠泫肩上披着薄毛毯，坐在孙胜完的床头。日落西山，房间里的灯不知在哪次前被关上了，以至于孙胜完整个人都浸在昏暗里，唯有前方的笔记本电脑泛着蓝光。从裴珠泫的角度看去，是处在模糊与真切、现实与幻想边界上的场景。在酒店当然不会出现。

“作业好像被教授的邮箱拒收了……现在重新发一次。”

“作业……”裴珠泫有重复别人话语的习惯，孙胜完对她的这一习惯也已经习惯，只当她是自言自语。

她翻个身，双脚落在被冷气染得冰凉的木地板上。“总觉得是跟期末考试一样遥远的东西。”

孙胜完面朝屏幕，只有手指在键盘上敲打。她“唔”了一声表示听到，接着投入手头上比较要紧的事情，直到确认发送成功，才转向裴珠泫。

“对你来说自然如此。毕业之后就没有过吧？毕业还是七八年前的事。”

“考试也好作业也好，住在学校公寓也好和同龄朋友一起聚会也好，都已经不熟悉了。像是从这里回头看那样，在很远很远的地方。令人心驰神往的东西。”

“向往年轻？”孙胜完将身体摔回床上，拉住裴珠泫的胳膊让她靠过来。

“没有人不向往年轻，”裴珠泫说，“除了年轻人。”

“也不完全。但你确是那种类型，”孙胜完替她肯定，“不然不会相中我。你最初见到我时的那种直觉性存在，也许不是发掘出我身上的什么，而是通过我察觉到你内心的东西。”

裴珠泫和她头靠着头，亲密地依偎在一起。“怎么突然说绕来绕去的话？”

“唔……昨天考了心理学，还留在脑子里。”

“医学生还要学那个？”

“生病的人和健全者多少会有些不同，心理上的。”孙胜完慢吞吞地解释，“作为医生，把握出那点细微的差别，多少能让病人更配合治疗，有时把有自杀倾向的患者拉回来也不是不可能。”

“有意思。再说点学的内容？”

孙胜完的手放在裴珠泫腰肢上。那里的皮肤光滑一如既往，而且白皙柔软。扭动起来好看非常。

“往下就是没意思的部分了。若是所有的都有趣，医学生的自杀率也不会这么高。”

“这也是有可听的价值的，比如救人者不能自救之类的延伸……”裴珠泫捉住孙胜完的右手，拿起来放在眼前细细把玩。因为长期执笔，中指内侧缘上有老茧，食指骨骼有些弯曲变形。“不是说了吗，从我这里看去都是吸引人的。”

“说就是了，”孙胜完无奈道，向下滑进被单里。她望着天花板上由窗外照进的光，塞满乱七八糟知识的脑子里钝钝地发痛。哪里有些不对劲，从裴珠泫出现在门边开始。她茫然地四处寻找，突然有谁在脑海里打了一个响指，压在一堆事情底下的一句话蹦了出来。

她视线往下，是裴珠泫黑色的发顶，有一个可爱的发旋。后者枕在她温软的乳房上，屏气凝神地听着胸腔里蓬勃的心跳。

孙胜完胸口发闷。不仅仅是物理性的压迫带来的。

6.

半年前，两人的关系暂时性陷入低谷。她们的关系好像不该说低谷高峰什么的，不应该有情感起伏那样的东西存在。不过名义上的“低谷”到底是出现了，两人在三个月内没见过一次面。

这次出错的是孙胜完。大抵是鼓足毕生勇气的一次告白，尚怀有几分真挚。

同裴珠泫被孙胜完周遭的年轻气息吸引类似，孙胜完也在裴珠泫身上索求到自己需要的什么。事后细想，也可能是与裴珠泫开始约会后才被培养出的“什么”；又或许互为因果。

裴珠泫丝毫没有受到冲击——至少在孙胜完看来是这样。她踩在毛茸茸的地毯上，慢条斯理地捡起一件件衣服。

“怪不得最近总是问我这些那些，关于我的。活像刚开始学习世界的幼童。”

“那么……”孙胜完舔了舔红润的嘴唇，等待女人正面的回应。

“你刚刚那番话，一字不落地认真听进脑子了。”裴珠泫反手扣上内衣，抻抻被孙胜完揉皱的衬衫。床上的人注视着她的动作，还能分出一些心神来欣赏如此优雅的穿衣方式。

“可是你没有挨近了、从头到尾把我看过。”

挨近了？

裴珠泫弯腰提起裤子，孙胜完能看见她大腿上由自己吮出的红痕。

“远看的话，一切看上去都很美好。但我并不是那样的，你眼里完美的模样。”

7.

裴珠泫起床淋浴。孙胜完躺在床上，双手交叉垫在脑后，歪头看着窗外渐渐变白的天色。从小小的一块澄蓝天空上可以瞥见几丝云彩。暑假开始，万物晴朗。

房间主人这样躺着，木然地看着裴珠泫从浴室里出来、翻动她的衣柜、从冰箱里寻找食物。最后，裴珠泫穿着属于孙胜完的蓝白条纹衬衫，走到床头，向她俯下身。

“得走了，还要上班。”

孙胜完抬起眼皮看她，眼珠动了一下。

裴珠泫从她的上方横过去，伸手拿起扔在床上的手机。孙胜完眨眨眼——眼前的事情真实到越过了现实范围的界限，不论是在酒店还是平常的宿舍，都不会发生。

她撑着胳膊坐起来，双手抱住膝盖。裴珠泫已经走到门口。

“等等，”孙胜完喊一声，清清喉咙。

裴珠泫将脚伸进高跟鞋，“有事？”

“一点……”孙胜完拿不准该说什么，亦拿不准裴珠泫的心思。

“一点什么？”

孙胜完看着陷在阴影里的裴珠泫，裴珠泫望着披着晨光的孙胜完。

“下次不要这样了。”孙胜完咬咬牙说。“突然来宿舍，还有其他的。”

裴珠泫穿好鞋，在门前站直，在孙胜完看来脸色晦暗不明。“其他什么？”她追问道。

“问很多关于我的事。好像已经过线了。”

“从公平层面而言，这样也是可以的？”裴珠泫意有所指。

“但是……”孙胜完歪着脑袋，显出困惑的神情。

裴珠泫低头确定时间，握紧手机。“今天暂时没有时间讨论这个。况且，线在哪里这件事，一直是在变化的。摇摆不定，要牢牢盯紧才行。”

“但是，”孙胜完找回语言能力，“不能只有一个人决定它的变化。”

裴珠泫转过身，手放在门把手上，“从一开始就是我们两个人共同确定的，你来我往。如果想将它安放在自己满意的位置，就得更为积极地参与其中。”

语毕，她转身拉开宿舍门，伴随“哒哒哒”的音响远去。孙胜完从床上爬起来，站到阳台上向下张望。两分钟后，那个蓝白色的身影从楼里钻出，令人着迷的腰腹在衣衫下摇摆。远看，一切都很美丽。

孙胜完抱着手站立，被朝阳的光照得头脑发晕。究竟何为“积极参与”呢？如此参与的目的于裴珠泫又在哪里呢？

8.

接到那次的电话，孙胜完坐在教室里上课。手机屏幕向下放在桌上，却在某时震动起来。翻过来一看，是烂熟于心、没有备注的号码。疑虑更甚。她理所当然地认为发生之前的事之后，两人无论以何种关系都不再适合继续下去了。可是偏偏接到裴珠泫的电话。

下课溜到楼梯间回拨过去，很快就被接通。

“……”

“喂？能听见的？”

“可以。”

那边似是松了口气。“刚刚有事？”

“上课来着。这学期课很多。”

“哦哦，知道了。周二上午九点有课，不打电话。”

孙胜完抿着嘴，等待对方继续。

少顷。“最近有空见面吗？”

“——什么？”

“我说，最近有没有空在哪见一面？和之前一样？”

“为什么——”孙胜完喉头一紧，抬头捂住双眼，在黑暗里思考对策。——“为什么还要联系我？”

裴珠泫一顿，稍后回答，“这世上只和你才能行，千真万确。”

孙胜完一时间没法理解她的意思，仿佛进入一个系统不兼容的世界。“什么和我才——”她猛然止住话头，明白裴珠泫指向何事。

“就是那样。并非强制威胁，你本人没有必须顺应我要求的需要，不是那种我给你钱什么的关系。只是询问，可以拒绝。”

只是询问。可以拒绝。

孙胜完暗自把这句话咀嚼一遍。耳边传来上课铃声。她拉开沉重的铁门，随着人流往教室走去。“你那边很吵，又要上课？”

“嗯。”孙胜完下了决心，“等下课给你时间。”

她坐回位置，将手机倒扣在桌面上。自门口走进几对情侣，谈普普通通、无人指摘的大学恋爱。教室里大概没有第二个同年长自己十多岁的同性情人反复约会的学生，孙胜完想。

9.

“喂，刚刚好像在那边看到你姐姐了。”

“嗯？”

“就是昨天来找你的，说是从老家来的漂亮姐姐。”高个马尾耐心解释，体谅了孙胜完今晚一直的心不在焉。“来找你？”

“啊——应该，没跟她说的。”

高个马尾打开两瓶啤酒，往杯里倒满。“怪不得找来了。从老家大老远跑来看你，怪不容易的。在洗手间出来右边那张桌子，看样子是一个人。”

完完全全的误会。孙胜完在心里想。不过说清楚势必是很长的故事，于是作罢，开始喝酒。裴珠泫何故知道她今晚在这里聚会，或许是另一个和邮箱问题一样的疑点。可以询问，但没有实际意义。裴珠泫有裴珠泫的渠道，孙胜完要掌握的只是裴珠泫出现在此处的事实。

她们这边吵吵嚷嚷，常有其他客人看过来，不满的目光里夹杂些许嫉妒如此生机勃发的情绪。

喝完一杯，孙胜完扬手制止同座继续倒酒。她站起来，提了提裤腰。“我去那边看看。”高个马尾不在意地摆摆手，转过去跟别人说话。

找过去，看见早上离开时的蓝白条纹衬衫。孙胜完径直走到对面坐下，瞥一眼桌上所剩无几的单人套餐。“好吃？”

“差强人意。”

“过来有事？”

裴珠泫抽出纸巾，微微用力按在嘴唇上。“至少得把这身衣服还你。”

“那么，”孙胜完将双手放在桌上，向上摊开，“现在有空说早上的问题了？”

裴珠泫盯视着桌上双手的掌纹，头顶的灯光把那里照得清清楚楚。纹路不多，肉眼可见的柔嫩，有些微渗出的汗液。她应该会成为优秀的医生，裴珠泫无端想到。一种直觉。

“似乎和性欲一样是无法理清的话题。”

“那就拿性欲类比说说看。”孙胜完收回手，坚持道。

裴珠泫有些愕然。她同孙胜完对视三秒，之后将视线移开，招手叫来服务生。“两杯黑咖啡，谢谢。”

等待咖啡端上来的时间里，裴珠泫试图解决孙胜完的求知欲。

“就我个人来说，把欲望和情感完全分开是不可能的。即使是以前只幽会过一次的对象，也会从那些人身上发现为我所接受的地方。大约是有正相关的因素在的。所以你作为能毫不费力唤起我性欲的存在，就情感那方面来说也是……”

孙胜完微一点头，面目明朗了些，“第一部分理解了。那为何不愿接受换种身份继续下去呢？我是说作为正式交往对象之类的。”

服务生靠近。两人闭上嘴巴，安静地看着咖啡在面前摆好。裴珠泫什么也没加，端起来喝一口。

“情感是复杂的，人的心理也是一样。理论上或许你比我懂得更多。原因在那次就已说过。需要的是时间。”

“所以现在的时间对你而言，已经够了？”

“差一点，不过是可以将线往后推进的程度。”

孙胜完低头凝视着平静无波的深棕色液面，将裴珠泫的话一点一点纳入脑中。稍后，她摩擦着瓷杯杯沿，不甚确定地说，“可能我还需要更多时间。你身上有很多我不确定的方面，各种各样。”

裴珠泫冲她微微一笑。“那东西有的是。——话说回来，今晚能再去你那里？”

不远处爆发一阵欢呼。孙胜完探头去看，同学们又玩了什么新花样。她重新坐正，对裴珠泫摇摇头。

“想去你家。”

裴珠泫的嘴巴微张，罕见地在逐字理解话语。

“也需要走近看看。”孙胜完补充道。

裴珠泫释然，拿起手袋站起来。她面露笑意，好看的双眼向下弯垂。

“可别因为发现什么不称心的东西就立刻扭头跑掉。”

孙胜完也站起来，“不至于。会再好好做一次，而后找个借口溜走。”

她们穿过店面，一同迈进夜晚微凉的空气中。


End file.
